The Torch is Passed
by scarf
Summary: 6 years after the Toa arrive on Mata Nui new toa are chosen to defend Mata Nui from a new evil greater than Makuta himself
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

6 years ago the Toas of fire, earth, stone, ice, water, and air washed ashore the island of Mata Nui and they learned they were destined to save the Island of Mata Nui from a great evil that bore the name Makuta.

5½ years ago the island of Mata Nui came under the siege of the Bohrok and their queens, Cahdok and Gahdok. The Toas use their power to seal away the queens inside protodermis.

5 years ago after a dangerous battle the Toa fall into tubes filled with protodermis causing them to turn into the Toa Nuva.

4¾ years ago the powerful Bohrok Kal awakened to free the Bohrok queens and restart the bohrok swarms.

4 years ago the Mask of Light was discovered and along with it the Rahkshi were unleashed to find and destroy the Mask of Light.

During that same year the Toa of Light was revealed to be Takua who once he dawned the mask became the Toa of Light Takanuva and he used his power to destroy the evil of Makuta forever…or so it seemed.


	2. The Death of Makuta

Chapter 1

3 years ago Makuta rose again to wage one final strike on the Toa!

"You shall not defeat me Toa for now my power is infinite," says Makuta hidden behind a night black cloak!

"Why don't you take that stupid cloak off and fight us without hiding your face Makuta" says the Toa of Fire, Tahu Nuva.

"If you insist Toa," says Makuta as he removes his cloak revealing a body just like the Toas "or should I say Brother!!"

"Raaaarrrrrgggghhhhh," screams Makuta as he releases a huge burst of energy at the Toa to destroy them once and for all!

"No," screams the Turagas, Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju as they jump in the way of the blast.

As the other Toa after Makuta who just ran for more level ground Tahu Nuva who is usually as solid as can be kneels over Turaga Vakama, who is lying on the ground "you have to be OK Turaga Vakama you just have to be," says Tahu Nuva almost begging!

"Tahu," says Vakama weakly "listen I cannot live for much longer please take this gift, my gift of flash visions and use it to save your brothers and sister, listen you must protect the Matoran from Makuta's evil grasp."

Tahu Nuva takes the Turagas hand and a huge flash overwhelms him showing him many images but the most interesting was the last image, which seemed to be the most unbelievable!

Then Tahu Nuva runs to his fellow Toa to stop Makuta once and for all! "Sorry, I'm late," says Tahu Nuva quickly.

"Better near to late then never," says Lewa Nuva in his usual Irish accent!

3 hours later

"Listen we are going to need to use the greatest powers we have if we are going to win, and those are," says Tahu Nuva

"UNITY, DUTY, DESITNY," says the Toa Nuva together!

And Makuta becomes destroyed by the beams of light formed by the three virtues of Mata Nui, the Great Spirit!


	3. The Vision, and the Successors

Chapter 2

Present Day

"Bohrok attack," yells a Ta-matoran, Jaller, yes I spelled it correctly.

"We're coming," yells the seven toa as the Tahnoks attack Ta-koro.

"I hate these things," yells Takanuva to his brothers and sister toa.

A couple of hours later

Takanuva is walking along the shoreline. "I really wonder am I the only one of my kind, a golden bionicle," says Takanuva following with a sigh.

Takanuva then hears something coming from ahead. He runs towards the sound that sounds like coughing.

"Who are you," says Takanuva as he runs up to a small matoran with his face almost buried in the sand.

"I don't know," says the small matoran, Takanuva then notices that the small Matoran doesn't have a mask.

"Hold on," says Takanuva as he reaches into his back thing, and pulls out a mask that looks like the sun but a lot rigid. "You can wear this," says Takanuva as the small matoran puts the mask on his face, "How about I call you Shinjo," (Pronunciation Shine-joe), says Takanuva calmly.

"Alright," says Shinjo as he follows Takanuva along the beach to Ga-koro, Takanuva just then notices that Shinjo is golden like himself.

"Where are you from," says Takanuva easily.

"I…I don't know,' says Shinjo sadly.

"How about you come along with me," says Takanuva as a horn goes off from Kini-nui, the temple where Takua first became Takanuva. "Come along," yells Takanuva as he breaks out into a sprint for Kini-Nui.

"OK," says Shinjo as he barely keeps up with the Toa of Light.

Later when they arrive at Kini-nui.

"Why did you bring this Matoran here," asks Tahu Nuva annoyed about the small matoran.

"He was just lying on the beach, when I found him, and I thought I should bring him along so he could meet you which reminds me I never told him my name I'm Takanuva," says Takanuva quickly changing the subject to introductions. He then points to the Toas and introduces them to Shinjo and finally introduces Shinjo to them.

"Now to business," says Tahu Nuva as he points for Shinjo to stay where he was and Shinjo stays where he is.

"Listen when Turaga Vakama gave me his power of flash visions I saw matorans being turned into Toa and us becoming turaga," says Tahu Nuva sounding worried. "We must choose the matoran that we trust the most, they don't have to be from our koro, and we must give them these crystals," says Tahu Nuva as he reaches into a bag and pulls out a glowing red gem, "and they are to become the new Toa Nuva," finishes Tahu Nuva passing around the bag so that each of the Toa Nuva could take their colored crystal.

The next day all of the Toa set off to find a matoran that they trust to become the new toa nuva.

Gali Nuva chooses Tenja (Pronunciation ten-jah), a young yet wise Ga-matoran, and her mask is egg-shaped with angled rectangular eyes. Tahu Nuva chooses Starsh (pronounced just as it is spelled) short for star shower, he is a wild and unpredictable Ta-matoran, and his mask is shaped like a wolf's face. Lewa Nuva chooses a young Onu-matoran named Rix (Pronounced just as it is spelled), a calm and fun loving one, his mask is shaped like a shuriken with squares for points. Onua Nuva picked out an onu-matoran named Crasi (pronounced crah-sigh), he is serious dedicated and a bit of a workaholic, and his mask looks like a doubled bladed pickaxe. Kopaka Nuva picked out Dengo (pronounced den-go), he is quite quiet and intelligent, and his mask looks almost exactly like Kopaka Nuva except it has both of it's eyes are telescopic-like. Pohatu Nuva decided on the Ta-matoran named Sharx (Pronounced just as it is spelled), he is a great lover of Kohli, and his mask is like a catcher's mask in baseball.

However Takanuva could not find a toa he trusted enough to be his successor, except for… "Shinjo" yells Takanuva as he runs up to the small golden matoran. Takanuva then says, "I need to choose a successor and I could not think of anyone I could trust more."

Shinjo then says, "…Alright but how do I become your successor…"


End file.
